


那个从昌源来的男人

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *佑灰**OOC预警 高虐预警 重要角色死亡预警 避雷预警 只搞一次别骂了对不起牵涉到背景相关的问题:可以有些是真的 也可以完全是假的 看怎么读 不看怎么写





	那个从昌源来的男人

“呀!”  
小孩儿初到韩国的那些岁月里听得最多的就是这个字。不带有感情的，充满不屑与排斥的，愤怒的蛮不讲理的，大街上那些忙于各自营生的男人用拳头和辱骂教会他最初的秩序---要么逃走，要么低头。

一个孤儿能干嘛。谁都是这么想的，小孩儿自己也是，虽说帮教会的奶奶打水能得到一点奖励做甜头，但附近的小恶霸如果见他出现在街道上的次数多了，就会召集人过来围困。欺负哑巴是最残忍也快意的事，打得狠了也能逼出一两个短短的音来:

“呀---”

怪里怪气地、音调不准地，有时夹杂着沙哑和血腥味。

像是要把大街上听来的本事，不客气地回敬给这帮坏小子们一样，不屈不挠地喊了，力气又出奇地大，总是不到片刻就让他跑了。走远了也会回头看看，教会奶奶站在门口等他去看望呢，老人没有孩子，独自管理着教会的物资，把里外打扫得干净。朝鲜族是清洁的民族。他又想起当初把他带到这片土地的姐姐，穿着白色的节日传统服装，在光华门叮嘱他别跑，自己转身去找那个给过她美好承诺的男人，就此再没回来。

他知道自己的名字，记得家乡，每天在桥头或公园草地下的露丛里暗暗记牢，挨打的时候护着头，生怕就此忘记，今后不得回去。凡是天气好运气好能找到一点吃的的日子他就慢慢地沿路边走去码头，看船，来来往往行人摩肩擦踵，找不到一点同族人的影子。他也是逃难出来的，更多的人连岛上都没去过，他的父母连夜撬开铁丝网，奋力托着他游了几十里，最后把他递给岸上的人时已经精疲力竭，纵使他喊坏了嗓子也再没上来。水流从汹涌处逐渐没顶，最后浮上来几串打着转的水泡，岛上的人把他往路边一放，随便朝人群聚集的方向一指，小孩儿眼神灵活跟着往前看，这么一看就没回头。来的地方，父母家人，种种往昔，随着小孩儿的沉默性情一再被人遗忘。一开始帮工的生鲜市场有人问他，小弟，你从哪里来，你的家人在哪里，连问三次他只答一次，点点头，或是摇摇头。后来逐渐不答。不答，也就不再问。人活都不易，世路上奔涌着许多破碎的心。

在那个男人出现之前，他的人生走着一个异国流落来的孤儿应有之路。贫穷，饥饿，偷盗和反复被拘禁。最后一次他被游行的人群冲撞昏了头，在光州的街上害怕地躲避那些流弹，有学生塞给他一块肉饼，他如痴如醉地啃起来，毫无章法又狼吞虎咽，连那学生一并往他身上挂着的条幅帽子外套也顾不得，直到有人迈着响底的靴子靠近。  
荒谬也好，空虚也罢，关闭政治方面的犯人他们使用的不是那么拥挤的临时监狱。孤儿被空有一腔孤勇的学生利用，刚好无任何身份证明他是谁---那也就没法否认自己不是谁，从此吃起更长久的牢饭来。初入时惶恐地打量着周围，每一天害怕挨打，怕被关禁闭，后来渐渐地发现比这更可怕的事情在这里从不匮乏。

绝望。笼罩在这座监狱里的死寂。人与人之间并不信任，但也互不冒犯，比之底层纠缠不清的抵牾着杂生在一处，这里的人有过分洁癖，冷漠而孤独。少年在狱中长高，还是饿，为了这个每天劳动埋头苦干，分饭时多得一个饭团，吃得开心，狱警巡逻时经过他，也忍俊不禁。

“诶，小哑巴，你怎么在牢里还这么开心？”

他嘴里塞着饭团，摆摆手不作回答。再说，取笑他的大人从不仔细听他说什么，他们不想听，他也不爱说。直到监狱里来了那个从昌源来的男人。

全，圆，佑。每天放风经过的告示牌上早一天悬挂了新来狱警的名字，说是什么特派，要一一清查这里关押着的人。他来之前，这里的人们或多或少已经待了数年，为了等他而滋长了沉默---因同一事件被捕的人太多，甚至不够人手审讯私刑，排排排排到了后面的次序，许多人已经忘记了当年的事，被问时只是惘然。但听说这人手段了得，一个个逼出话来，轮到小孩儿的时候他全无知觉，对那人口中的什么事件，什么运动，概无所知。

只是在街边上吃了一个肉饼，被带了来，两年来表现良好。他急着说起岛上的岛民讲的土语，却见那男人第一次抬了头，盖帽下面一双眼睛狭长，定定地看着无措的孩子，忽然就笑了。

一个连韩国话都不会说、被称作“小哑巴”的少年，却因为韩国的重要事件入了狱，也许是天职赋予的正义感，也许是出于好笑的心，第二次见那个男人的时候，他带来一本彦文字典，告诉他，他正在帮他办理上诉。

男孩并没怎么听懂，在这里与人交谈的机会少，大扫除时争抢轻松的岗位时间紧张，他练出一身本事也只是每次抢到一个打扫楼梯间，但好歹不是楼下过道里的公共厕所。上诉这样的话，他听不来，只知道手里的辞书沉甸甸的，那男人每回值班，都要他去值班室里坐着，拿用了废弃的公文纸背面，递给他做练习。一横一折一圈一杠，教他写韩文，念标准话。

在这个监狱里其他人时常侧目的冷血男人陪伴下，外国来的小男孩逐渐学会了日常用语的敬语后缀，知道了世宗大王，甚至听了几节高银的诗，几部李箱的短小说。值班室里夏天有风扇，冬天供暖，小孩待到半夜起身，在门口依依不舍地鞠个躬退出来，还要在反手带上门的时候朝里面探头看着，那人神情常年不变，严肃板正，看不出实际年龄---说是25-40岁之间都有可能。捉摸不定，从不把悲喜挂在脸上，和监狱里许多沉默的犯人一样，在只属于自己的一隅捕捉岁月。默默地等待文件---那据说会改变小孩一生的东西，和迟来的他一样，不出所料也要迟到了。

文。俊。辉。他在写得杂乱无章的纸张背面凭印象用学来的字符拼出记忆里的音，也许有出入也许没有，但好歹是多年来第一次看见它出现在纸上。少年因劳动生出茧的指腹擦过铅笔的划痕，被拨开手臂轻轻地问了:“你的名字吗？”

“俊，”那人指着中间的一个字拼出来，“很适合你的名字诶。”

少年嘴唇一哆嗦，什么都没答上来，忽然站起身推开那个穿制服的家伙，急匆匆奔跑出门。经过走廊时风一样过去，待在房间里喊也不抬头。闷睡到凌晨，起来趴在窗台上迎风掉了一点泪。被叫出名字，像被夺去神魂的瞬间，半颗心都满溢着，另外半颗却皱缩，前所未有地空虚，汹涌强烈。

知道名字是契合人的东西，就像知道自己是长得漂亮的男孩。头发一年年长长了，被全圆佑带出去剪，狱警里有人拦着，但因为全圆佑那一张与众不同的通行证，以及签发什么文件的权柄，加上他一直坚持这个孩子不该被关进来，不知凭着怎么样的坚持他短暂地被带出去了一次。剪掉遮挡半边脸颊的乱蓬蓬长发过后，露出小巧精致的脸来，神情怯怯地，透过镜子望向身后的男人。

少年从什么时候开始对大人们的世界不再瑟缩呢。大概要么是了解了死亡的必然，要么是终有一日识得了爱。在全圆佑的桌子上瞥见一张女人的小相片，多看了几眼，遇上那人的眼光，急急忙忙避开，“好奇吗？不是什么了不起的，”男青年轻描淡写地说，“是家里的姐姐，托我办证，寄来了照片。”

“哦。”文俊辉迅速地应声，低着头不讲话。与他又有什么相干？不免懊恼地想。但又觉得需要弥补，再抬头时，那人起身去忙别的事情了。

监狱里的日子一成不变，沦陷的时间容易陷入无意识循环。一段时间里文俊辉期待说是即将批下来的文书，一段时间里又不，甚至希望文书不要来，安排全圆佑调职的文书也永远不要。做梦梦见了两份文书一起下来了，少年惶恐着撕作两半，醒来时发觉身子已到了地下，睡得僵硬冰凉。

有一天男人神情格外紧张，只给他匆匆讲了平时半节课的时间就收拾了东西离开。彼时文俊辉还感觉不到什么，他是长久被生活烹煮的孩子，即使知道了世上总有空缺，也能够很好地想着“原来不止月亮不能是圆的”念着这个活下来。更早的年月里同胞朝生暮死，他对于生存，别无他想。  
那天的半节课，男人给他讲了一本书叫第七天，一个作者叫做余华。这个人另有一本书叫活着。“你也要好好学习你们本民族的文化。”最后，这么说了。第二天，世界就颠倒过来。

一个国家的事情，小孩子怎么能知道。他只知道有人告发全圆佑贪污，事情曲曲折折地，最后的审判结果却是死刑。他怎么也不能理解，受到冲击的心情太持久，乃至于有从前的狱警检举这个小少年也许一并吞了赃，他毫无反应，得知有这份检举信的存在时，满胀的心甚至有一丝窃喜，能跟他一起死也蛮好的，勇敢的孩子等过了天黑又等到天亮。

改变命运的文书不凑巧地来了，监狱里的风波外界无从知道，有人说让那孩子站在行刑场上看着，假如他不哭，那就不是共犯。他的心给摆在那些人的脚下，卑微到无力背过身去，清晨的阳光掺杂了孱弱的夜晚湿气，最终没能撼动男孩的泪腺。

他于是被告知:可以走了。

就像从没来过。他也是。那个男人也是。走出监狱大门，身上有劳动挣来的微薄报酬，还有那个男人给的没用完的公文纸，题头上印着“xx监狱”的名字，正页上有男人涂涂抹抹草拟的文书。翻来覆去是申请调职，请求回乡结婚的那些话，从来没想到吧，一切就这样结束。

潦草的从来不是世人的手书，而是上帝摇动人的笔杆，不知道什么时候就走转了笔锋，往逼仄狭窄处去了。再无转机。

男孩站着，看岔路上的车辆分流，往哪里去呢？好像是在冬夜里讲过，“走出这里的门，往东去两条街，就可以在车站搭车回我家，我是昌源来的，我从那边过来以后，还一次都没回去过呢。”值班室地方狭小，两个人的膝盖相抵，靠得紧紧的。

往东。文俊辉挪开脚步那么走了。他没有为谁哭过，为那个男人也没有，为自己也没有，身负的行李太轻，命比纸还要透薄。趁着马路上行人还没多起来，他走进一条小路，荒野一般，两旁丛生细竹。四顾无人之后，脚步放缓，呼吸变重，山边的空气沾染了工业城市的污浊，男孩抬头向天，肩膀打开，眼眸虚焦向着不明朗的太阳，放声嚎啕。

“呀----------!”

高墙之下的孩子在一边喊着，凄厉声响跌破山谷，穿梭回荡，曲折翻转出十几道回音，最终都穿过云层，回到少年的脚底下来。


End file.
